


The Dance of the Witch and the Warlock

by disco-mouse (swamp_mouse)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drawble, Drawing, F/M, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamp_mouse/pseuds/disco-mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Merlin was a ballet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance of the Witch and the Warlock

**Author's Note:**

> Black and white charcoal, pencil, Strathmore 400 Series Toned Tan Sketch Paper


End file.
